


The Chronicles of Agrippa (Drabble Collection)

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: A collection of drabbles for kinks that I've written.





	1. Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Some people requested I create a drabble collection for the requested kinks I've written in my CC and on Twitter. Every Chapter title will clearly represent what kink/topic it contains.

Chapter 1: Directory  
Chapter 2: Corset  
Chapter 3: Footjob  
Chapter 4: School Girls  
Chapter 5: EXCERPT: CMFTB sequel


	2. Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC Ask: imagine Baekhyun getting fucked in a corset

"It's t-too..." Baekhyun gasps for breath, nails biting into the bedsheets as his knees slip further apart- the weight of Chanyeol's body above his forcing his front down closer againt the surface of the mattress. Jolting his entire body forward each time their hips meet. 

"Too tight, it's too tight, Yeol-" He chokes out finally, panting harshly, eyes clenching shut. It's hard for him to breathe, hard for him to get enough oxygen in his lungs as fast as he's using it- he feels light-headed in addition to the persistent aching of his ribs. 

"Y-yeah, baby-" Chanyeol agrees, voice a few octaves lower than it is normally- slightly raspy. Baekhyun isn't entirely sure why he's agreeing with him, even if it's achingly apparent to him, personally. 

"You really are, so... So damn tight, God-" 

Realization dawns on Baekhyun a little belatedly- and he quiets, exasperation forming into a rapidly worsening headache. Initially he'd felt good, felt sexy, desireable- but that feeling had lasted all of ten minutes, before his waist and back were growing sore. 

He'd expected the discomfort to abate, or at least be replaced- but it seemingly hadn't gotten the memo. 

Ironically, the corset had actually belonged to Chanyeol- part of a Halloween costume he'd worn back in his college days. Baekhyun remembered that party vividly- it was the first night he'd gone home with him. First night he'd fucked him. The first night he'd found out how to make Chanyeol scream. 

Sheer curiosity and nostalgia had him slipping into the boned corset- purely a fetish cosmetic, the material was cheap, bit into his skin, and the boning was made out of thick plastic. 

Still, it did the trick- technically. 

"No, you f- uhh-" he grits his teeth, toes curling, swallowing back a resounding moan in his determination to get his point across. 

"F-fucker-" He spits out, and Chanyeol just groans, mumbling something under his breath about how much he loves it when Baekhyun calls him names. 

"The damn... Damn corset, Yeol!" He bites out. 

Chanyeol just hums obliviously- continuing to fuck into him, hiking his hips up higher as his movements quicken. He's close. Baekhyun can tell because he's not actually listening to anything he's saying. 

A part of him wants to hold out, but that resolve lasts all of ten seconds before he's attempting to lower himself completely onto the mattress- haphazardly trying to wiggle away from the onslaught of sensation. His ability to breathe is a little more important than that. 

"Can't breathe," He tries, crying out, and as he predicted, Chanyeol doesn't hear that, either. 

"S-seriously, Chanyeol-" His voice sounds weak in his own ears, frustration manifesting in the form of tears beading at his eyes. Baekhyun allows himself to fall silent, and apparently his sudden lack of responsiveness is enough to finally grab his attention.

He silently thanks Chanyeol's earlier college self for being such a cheapass- because the lacing is too intricate for his fumbling hands to untie. 

So he just... Tears it open. He reaches around the front, sticking his fingers down the top of the corset, between the fabric and his skin, and just... Pulls. It doesn't let go immediately, but after a few tries, one of the cheaply sewn seams, already strained, is letting go and the material comes off with the loud sound of squeaky, plasticy-rubbery fabric tearing in two.

Baekhyun gasps sharply for breath- oxygen filling his lungs and he moans in relief- breathing easily again after ten minutes of him struggling to feeling infinitely better than anything Chanyeol's done to him so far tonight. 

It's exhilarating. He feels high, And though he'd been in extreme discomfort, his arousal had failed to wane. Finally, he comes undone with Chanyeol's lips against his neck and his hand wrapped around his aching cock- his boyfriend mumbling apologies about not realizing, or hearing him sooner. It's endearing.

Later, the resulting soreness sets in- his stomach and ribs throbbing intermittently- some bruising occuring where the cheap boning was pressing too hard into his skin. 

Chanyeol kisses it better, stroking at his stomach and waist soothingly while mumbling offhandedly about how his waist is already perfect as is.


	3. Footjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC ask: I have a thing for baekhyun's feet. would you write a tweet fic/drabble about baekhyun giving chanyeol a footjob? His feet are so cute.

If someone were to ask him how he thought Baekhyun would respond to finding out about his rather... Unconventional kink, it would never have been for Baekhyun to actually humor him. To oblige him. He wasn't entirely sure how he'd even discovered it to begin with, but Chanyeol could reason that he'd never been particularly great at keeping secrets. 

Baekhyun just... Had a way of knowing things- and if he didn't, promptly finding out about them regardless of whether or not Chanyeol wanted him to. 

Initially, Baekhyun had mentioned it in jest, after probably the umpteenth time of catching Chanyeol staring at his feet for too long. A smile on his mouth, eyes alight with amusement. With a short bout of laughter. 

Chanyeol's ears burned, and him averting his eyes and refusing to look at Baekhyun was all that Baekhyun needed to put two and two together. He didn't say anything else about it, though, opting to just drop the topic for the time being. Chanyeol had perceived Baekhyun being unsure as Baekhyun being bothered. Or, even worse; repulsed. 

The beginning of what Chanyeol decided was his untimely demise was his boyfriend casually stretching his legs out and purposefully settling his feet in Chanyeol's lap- ankles crossed, eyes remaining fixated on the television screen. 

Chanyeol's breath had hitched, eyes widening fractionally, but thought nothing further of it. 

But worse, yet, Baekhyun seemed to be restless- constantly shifting, uncrossing and recrossing his feet, wiffling them, toes curling and uncurling repeatedly. 

His heel brushing against his semihard cock had Chanyeol growing stalk-still, panic reading clearly across his expressive face. Initially, he'd naively hoped that it had been unintentional, because surely Baekhyun teasing him about his late discovery would be going too far. 

But it soon became abundantly clear that that's precisely what he was doing. Because he repeated the action, and Chanyeol was getting harder, growing arousal obvious beneath his thin sweatpants as it strained against the material. And then again. And again. And just when Chanyeol was sure he'd reached his breaking point, opening his mouth to protest, Baekhyun was digging the heel of his foot directly into, down against, his hard cock

Chanyeol whimpered, eyes clenching shut, and sweat beading at his temple. 

"B-Baek-" He whined when he pushing his heel down again, meeting Chanyeol's gaze easily and holding it as he pushed his foot down between his legs and grinding his foot down against his groin.

Not five minutes later, and his pants and underwear were shoved down- hanging off of one ankle. His legs were forcefully splayed apart, and he'd been turned to face Baekhyun- although facing Baekhyun was a little ironic considering he couldn't even look him in the eyes. His face was beat red, ears aflame. His achingly hard cock and his groin were a mess of far too much lotion- but it did the trick, and didn't chafe or dry out as quickly as lube tended to. 

Baekhyun had continued to tease him even after making him strip down- heel, the arch of his foot grinding down into Chanyeol's cock and nudging under his balls- drawn tight with arousal. The only thing that could possibly have made it worse was if Baekhyun had been naked, too- but only his feet and calves remained bare, although his shorts were riding up precariously. 

Chanyeol couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to ogle him, anyways. 

And finally, slightly clumsy, and unpracticed, Baekhyun had his knees bent outward at an angle to enable him to align the soles of his feet with either side of Chanyeol's hot, slick cock- squeezing experimentally, toes wiggling, digging just underneath the sensitive head in a way that had Chanyeol lurching forward and grabbing one of his ankles, sweat dripping down his temple. 

Baekhyun filed the reaction away for future reference, but opted to, clumsily, massage, rub at his painfully hard cock with both of his feet, working to find a rhythm that felt smooth. Felt right. 

It required a bit of experimenting, understandably so, but finally he opted to take his length in-between the arches of both feet, feet stuck out straight, toes pointed towards Chanyeol's stomach and heels toward himself. He attempted to stroke it like he would with his hands, but rubbing his feet together simultaneously, at opposite directions, ended up working the best- lotion slick cock smearing messily against the pads of his feet and toes. 

He came embarrassingly quickly after Baekhyun found a somewhat effective, even method and rhythm- stroking, rubbing, pushing. Alternating every so often. What finally brought him over the edge, achingly hard, was him glancing down to watch the lewd site of the head of his cock repeatedly disappearing, engulfed between the pads of his feet as they stroked and squeezed at it in tandem. 

Baekhyun stroked him through his shaking, explosive orgasm with his feet, attempting to catch the majority of his release between them. 

And as though there hadn't been enough, after Chanyeol was coming down from the high, he brought one foot up to his face- staring at him expectantly, eyes darkened with arousal. 

But Chanyeol didn't hesitate to wrap his fingers around one lithe ankle after registering what he was silently demanding- bringing his foot closer and revelling in the keen he elicited when he dipped his tongue down in between his toes and along the arch of his foot- lapping up the lewd mess of lotion and his own cum and cataloging Baekhyun's reaction away in the back of his mind when he forced him to repeat the action to his right foot, too- whines and moans louder, more uninhibited as he squirmed in his seat, attempting to jerk his foot away on more than just one occasion as Chanyeol grew bolder, grazing his teeth over the pads of his toes, taking them into his mouth one at a time. 

He demanded for Chanyeol to touch him in-between gasps- apparently a lot more affected than he'd thought he'd be by having his feet played with. The concept was foreign, but not unheard of- he just hadn't expected himself to fall into that statistic. He came with the heel of Chanyeol's palm rubbing at his cock and two of his toes engulfed in the wet heat of his mouth, tongue teasing, curling around and between them.


	4. School Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC ask: chanbaek catholic school girls au, eating each other out in the bathroom when they are supposed to be in math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbians!Baekyeol getting eachother off. 
> 
> Other kinks: Exhibitionism

"Baek... B-Baek!" Chanyeol tries in a whisper-yell, squeaking when the other girl just hums against her in apparent acknowledgment. It doesn't help a thing- or maybe it does, because Chanyeol feels her toes curling in her shoes and her heels are digging into Baekhyun's back. 

She has one hand curled into her hair- not possessing the care, nor consciousness to realize that it's going to be a complete mess afterwards, from the way Chanyeol's fingers are laced through it- pulling, while simultaneously wanting to push her away. It isn't a deterrent. 

Baekhyun's on a mission.

She just wish she'd be faster about it. 

But she's dragging it out purposefully slowly, in long, deep strokes of her tongue as she licks into her- moaning and gasping against her like she's the best thing she's ever tasted. Chanyeol feels her saliva dripping down, along with her own wetness- she's soaked, been soaked since Baekhyun first reached under her skirt to rub at her pussy through the thin material of her black panties- thumb stroking, rubbing at her clit through the fabric. She knows what she's doing- she knows she knows what she's doing. 

And Chanyeol feels like she's been on the edge for hours, now, even if it's only been a matter of minutes at most. 

The bell rang a just after Baekhyun pushed her up against the bathroom counter and forcibly spread her legs- easily tugging her panties down and allowing them to dangle around just one ankle, on the verge of falling off. Her skirt is tucked up around her waist, and everything is on display, but her nudity isn't what makes her feel we naked as she does- it's the way Baekhyun is staring at her, gaze predatory. Like she intends on eating her alive. 

Or eating her our until she dies- either or. 

When Baekhyun sank down onto her knees on the cold tile floor before her, Chanyeol knew she was well and truly fucked. 

She's alternating between fucking into her wet pussy with her tongue and lapping at her clit, and when Chanyeol's knees start drawing inwards, clenching down around either side of Baekhyun's head, Baekhyun knows she's got her. 

She focuses entirely on getting her off, bringing her to orgasm, tongue relentlessly working against her clit in fast, smoothe strokes. 

And finally, toes curling anew, Chanyeol cums with a long whimper, jerking, thighs spasming around her head and hands holding it in place. She fucks her through it with her tongue, until Chanyeol is gasping and panting for breath as she shoves her head away, legs slamming shut as she shudders through the aftershocks. 

She glances down to find Baekhyun resting her forehead against her knee, breath coming out shakily, hitching intermittently. Chanyeol feels her mouth go dry when she realizes that Baekhyun has one hand down the front of her own underwear- rubbing at her clit with two fingers and using her own wetness as lubrication.

Chanyeol makes the executive decision to pull the other girl up onto her feet- stabilizing her with her hands on her waist and pointedly ignoring her whimper of discontent. She resolves to properly return the favor later on, pulling Baekhyun's hand away to replace it with her own, her fingers easily slipping into her as she uses her thumb to get her off as quickly, and efficiently as possible- a fond smile finding her face when Baekhyun whines and promptly buries her face into her chest- hands coming up to squeeze at her small breasts with an approving moan. 

Chanyeol's body is the only thing preventing Baekhyun from hitting the floor as her legs go out from underneath her just before she cums, releasing a sound that is far too loud to be made in a public bathroom during school hours as her thighs quiver and stomach tenses, body trembling through the aftershocks as Chanyeol just soothingly, lovingly pets at her long hair- stroking her fingers through it to detangle the knots she'd accidentally put there while grabbing fistfuls of it just minutes prior. 

"I guess you're right," She finally murmurs, two minutes later while Baekhyun just leans into her, nose pressed into the soft material of her school shirt. Baekhyun hums in acknowledgement, approving- being told she's right is never a negative thing.

"Having your head between my legs was a lot more fun than math class."


	5. EXCERPT: Change Me For The Better Sequel

Excerpt 1: 

He cleared his throat. “Besides, even if I had wanted to at least humor you, it’s too late for that. Tell her that I said sorry, or something. Make up an excuse. You’re good at that.” 

He felt Baekhyun cling to him a little tighter, warming his chest, nearly forcing a smile onto his face. 

“I’ll see you later. Say hi to my dad for me.” 

“Do you honestly believe your father will approve of that… That thing?” She scoffed, and Chanyeol frowned softly. 

“It's too late?” She reiterated in sheer disbelief, “Are you an idiot, Park Chanyeol?” 

“Solidifying a bond without any approval from the pack? Your father? Me-” 

He shrugged half-heartedly, seemingly unfazed. “I guess so, if that's what mating with Baekhyun makes me.” 

She seethed. 

“This pack isn't my whole world like it is yours.” Chanyeol shifted to brush his lips against Baekhyun's forehead- frowning softly to himself and raising a hand to check his temperature. His skin was clammy, and he was definitely running a fever. 

“Baekhyun- that thing you were referring to? He is. I don't need approval in order to figure that out.” 

And with that, Chanyeol began walking away from her, cradling the back of Baekhyun's head with his unoccupied hand. 

She may have tried to antagonize him further, may have said something offensive, or cruel, but Chanyeol's priorities laid in taking care of Baekhyun- first and foremost. 

 

Excerpt 2: 

It had been stated in such a way that it almost didn't sound like a proposition. Baekhyun recognized it for what it was only shortly thereafter, an amused smile twitching at his downturned lips. 

“Right,” He conceded, purposefully playing into it. “Energy.”

Neither of them had redressed- Chanyeol, in his haste to make it to Baekhyun's side, and Baekhyun in his indifference towards his own nudity as a whole. 

Enabling Chanyeol to easily lean in and mouth at his shoulder as he slipped a hand down his chest, stomach, and down between his legs- Baekhyun's soft thighs rubbing together with the sensation of the large, hot hand stroking along his inner thigh. His lips found his neck, teeth fitting against his clai, and the reaction was instantaneous- gooseflesh breaking out across the entirety of his body as little electric shocks of pleasure shot down his spine, down to the very tips of his toes and the end of his fingertips. 

It didn't take much of anything to get Baekhyun going, really, but the claim had acted like a switch ever since Chanyeol had marked him- with the wolf in question so much as even touching it, earning a reaction that was almost explosive in its intensity. A cheap tactic- Baekhyun much preferred the sensation of his hands on his body, the intimacy and thought behind his touches and strokes. 

But, given the situation at hand, entirely warranted. 

“I hope you don't expect me to do anything,” Baekhyun murmured dryly, feeling Chanyeol's lips twitch into a smile against his cool skin. 

“Just laying back and looking pretty will do, I suppose,” Chanyeol's amusement was evident in his tone- a comfortable silence floating between them, broken only by Baekhyun's soft gasps and uneven breathing. 

He pulled his legs apart, two fingers reaching in-between them to press at his perineum before sliding down, slipping easily into the warmth and wetness of his tight body- slick already leaking out of him steadily, having smeared between his asscheeks, and the uppermost part of his inner thighs.

“Gods, you're so wet,” Came Chanyeol's low voice, a few octaves lower than it was normally- further betraying his affectedness. 

The glide of Chanyeol's large fingers inside of him was easy and smooth, insides fluttering around the two digits before the Alpha added a third, and then a fourth. Body wordlessly demanding more, and Chanyeol felt inclined to give it to him. Thankfully, he let up on his claim, giving Baekhyun the chance to breathe as he fingered him open. 

As Baekhyun's control slipped, waned, his honest features made their impromptu reappearance- canines elongating into pointed fangs, nails forming claws, pupils narrowing into thin slits and eyes radiating an intense, prismatic gold.


	6. Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun doesn't like it when people touch what's his.

Baekhyun smiled tightly- eyes narrowing behind thick-rimmed frames. Dangerous, predatory, Sehun swallowed dryly- carefully removing the hand that was innocently-  _ okay, maybe not innocently- _ rubbing at his thigh beneath the table. He tried for nonchalant, like it didn’t matter what Baekhyun had or hadn’t seen, but ultimately it very much  _ did  _ matter.    
  
Once or twice? Those incidences could easily be overlooked.   
  
Nearly every damn class? Baekhyun was losing his patience- already worn thin by his own monotonous daily routine, and questions from his students that made his eyes want to roll into the back of his head. 

 

He was passionate about music, not passionate about witnessing his boyfriend of three, going on  _ four _ years allowing himself to get felt up underneath his desk. He had half the mind to completely separate him from the rest of the class, but that would be  _ unfair. _

 

Above all else, it  _ was  _ a distraction for him. Baekhyun wasn't quite sure what pissed him off more- someone impeding on Sehun's progress as a whole, or someone thinking they had the right to lay their hands on him.

 

Baekhyun was greedy, was possessive, he liked to make things his, and  _ keep  _ them his. Like his career, and his position, his ability to compose and play, and… Sehun was one of those things. As far as anyone else was concerned, Sehun  _ belonged  _ to him.

 

Even if they had to keep it under wraps, with Sehun still being a student- and one of  _ his _ students, no less.

 

And yet… Baekhyun still wasn't all that demanding. He  _ really _ didn't ask a lot from Sehun, didn't scold him, or accuse him. A lot of people liked Sehun _ ,  _ and a lot of students liked Baekhyun, but they belonged to each other, first and foremost. That said, Baekhyun didn't allow for his admirers to make any noteworthy advances- he was in a position of power, if he told people no, it always meant no. 

 

But when it came to Sehun’s perspective … He himself frankly didn't care. It didn't mean anything to him, ultimately- he was devoted, and as far as he was concerned, nothing could cause that to sway. He hadn't embarrassed himself, tripped over himself for a solid six months for nothing- he was in love, and he made it known, showed it in subtle ways.

 

Baekhyun _ knew _ that, but it still made his blood boil to see people touching him.  

 

“Alright, everyone. If you'd like to leave, now, you're dismissed- have a good weekend, and as always, don't hesitate to contact me via email if you need help with something.” He feigned enthusiasm, forced a smile, but no one paid enough attention to his mannerisms to identify it as such.

 

Other than Sehun, of course- but he didn't need a forced smile to tell him anything at all. 

 

While the rest of the small class filed out one by one, Sehun hesitantly approached his table, hands clutching feebly at the strap of his laptop bag as Baekhyun met his gaze with a barely audible sigh- eyes fluttering closed as he paused what he was working on and bowed his head for a few seconds. 

 

He slid his glasses off to rub at his temples, “What am I going to do with you?” He murmured calmly, too calmly, Sehun felt the sudden need to avert his gaze.

 

“Love me unconditionally and trust me?” He tried cheekily, nonetheless, taking pride in the way Baekhyun's flat expression shifted as he chuckled, shaking his head in what he assumed to be disbelief.

 

“Let me ask you something?” He murmured while cocking his head, continuing when he received a nod of assent from Baekhyun, apprehensiveness showing on his face, “Have I ever done  _ anything  _ to make you distrust me?” 

 

Baekhyun's smile fell- looking contemplative, and then taken aback, “No…” He replied, eyebrows drawn together.

 

“Then why do you let yourself get so worked up over people touching me? It doesn't mean anything, you know that.” Imploring, eyes searching for a hint of understanding. 

 

“It's… It's not about what it means, and it's not about me not trusting you, Sehun.” 

 

“Then what is it?” He frowned. 

 

Ensuring that their gazes met, “I don't like it when people touch what belongs to me. Be it territory, or property… But definitely,  _ definitely _ not my mate.” 

 

“Oh.” Sehun paled, “I didn't realize…”

 

“Of course you didn't, Sehun, and I don't expect you to understand. But…” Baekhyun scrubbed a hand across his face before murmuring weakly, “It feels bad.” 

 

Sehun worried at his lower lip, shrugging off his messenger bag before walking over to lock the classroom door- he'd learnt his lesson once or twice before. Verbal apologies didn't hold a lot of weight- not with Baekhyun, but… Sehun could apologize, could make it up to him in other ways.  

 

He knew he'd won as soon as he climbed into the professor's lap, taking his glasses from his hands to set them down safely- both hands lacing together, palm to palm, and Baekhyun's eyelids fluttered shut as he shuddered. 

 

He knew he'd won when he stripped in his lap while slowly,  _ teasingly _ grinding against him- sharp nails biting into his hips, and the older man groaned in appreciation.

 

He knew he'd won when Baekhyun sucked hickeys into his chest and neck- effectively making it look like he'd been  _ mauled _ , while he fingered himself open- thighs trembling beneath Baekhyun's hands. 

 

And when he sank down on his cock- inch by tantalizing inch, eyes shut in concentration, and Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his waist and looked at him in a way Sehun could only describe as reverent. 

 

When he fucked into him- a slow, teasing burn that built, and built, until the final crescendo where Sehun clung to him as Baekhyun's knot swelled inside of him- effectively locking them together, Baekhyun's hands rubbing at his back soothingly. 

 

For Sehun,  _ winning _ meant reminding him precisely  _ who _ he belonged to. Meant instilling into him that Sehun was his, and no one else's. 

 


End file.
